


"It's Time"

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [25]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M, Pre-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: In the calm before the battle, Seokwoo and Taeyang talk
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Yoo Taeyang
Series: June Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	"It's Time"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Start Screen
> 
> this might be one of my favourites in the whole series and i WILL be revisiting it because oml!!!! i need more!!!

_ Press any button to start.  _

_ Would you like to continue the story where you last played?  _

**_Yes_** **_←_** _No_

_ The final battle is about to start. Seokwoo and Taeyang are in the armoury preparing their equipment. Press  _ **_X_ ** _ to start the cutscene. _

So many swords, and axes lying around, and yet, Taeyang wasn’t holding a weapon. The enemy would think he’s a weak link in their defence, but on the contrary, Taeyang was their most powerful asset. 

Seokwoo was growing tired of the silence between them. He spoke with a small shake in his voice, and oh how uncharacteristic that was of our brave general. 

“I don’t like this plan, Taeyang. I don’t… I don’t want to lose you.” 

Taeyang raised his head and looked Seokwoo straight in the eye. To the outsider, Taeyang looked brave and strong, but Seokwoo saw through it all and underneath the bravado. Taeyang was just as scared as he was.

Taeyang smiled, serene and beautiful as usual. He brought a hand up and caressed Seokwoo’s cheek which had not yet been soiled by the carnage of war.

“It’ll be alright, my love. It’s better to lose me than to lose our people.”

“I hate it when you talk like this.  _ You _ are important to the people, you’re important to me.” Seokwoo sighed, paused, and then reached under his armour. His mother’s precious ruby necklace rested in the clean palm of his hand, sunlight caught the ruby making it shine like sparkling blood.

Taeyang knew what he was going to do. His brows furrowed.

“No, Seokwoo. Don’t,” he whispered. Rowoon stared resolutely into his eyes, beginning to loosely tie it around Taeyang’s neck. 

“I can and I will.” Rowoon touched the gem one last time before dropping his arms to his sides. His gaze bore its way into Taeyang’s eyes. “She told me to give it to the one I love.”

Taeyang huffed and looked away. “You’re smothering me.”

Rowoon grinned, delighted, and said, “Isn’t it a beautiful thing to be smothered by love.” He brushed a strand of hair from Taeyang’s face. Taeyang always had loose strands of hair hanging in his face and Rowoon always admonished him for it, but not today.

All at once, Rowoon’s stance changed, he became a general rather than The Man Who Loves Taeyang. 

“It’s time.”

Taeyang nodded, following his general into battle and not giving his mind a second to think about how that may have been their last conversation. His lips burned with regret.


End file.
